The Regret Message
by BlueFairyAlice
Summary: It's Maria's birthday and the entire nation wants to surprise her. But suddenly, she's acting strange and she wants to be alone sometimes. Maria isn't happy on her past birthdays because she's celebrating alone and without her twin brother. It's his birthday too but.. He's not here.. How will the nations makes her happy on her birthday? (Sequel of Servant of Evil)


**_Hello! I'm here again! Sorry for being HIATUS! Since i have many projects to do even if it's our Christmas Break ;;w;;  
But anyways, if anyone read my fanfic entitled: "Servant of Evil", this is the sequel of it! I planned that this'll be a one-shot but i think it is better if i make it by chapters huehue~ w cliffhangers LOL joke! I know that everyone doesn't want that ;;w;;  
So here's the Sequel of "Sevant of Evil" entiled: "The Regret Message"_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz  
I only own the OCs especially The Philippine twins and the LuzViMinda_**

**_Warnings: ___****Humor, Family, (slight) Romance, OC warning, questionable/suggestive language**

**____********Characters:** Philippine twins, LuzViMinda, assorted 'Family', 'Friends', and European Nations

**_Summary: It's Maria's birthday and the entire nation wants to surprise her. But suddenly, she's acting strange and she wants to be alone sometimes. Maria isn't happy on her past birthdays because she's celebrating alone and without her twin brother. It's his birthday too but.. He's not here.. How will the nations makes her happy on her birthday?_**

* * *

_In a beautiful beach, there's a twin standing and watching the gentle waves._

_A young man said to his twin "Let's write a wish on a paper and send it out to sea in a bottle." he scribbles on the small piece of paper. After that, he rolls the paper and he put the paper inside. He closes the bottle as he throws it on the sea. "If it doesn't break, then surely there will be a wish granted.." he smiles while watching the bottle float away from them_

_The young woman raises her eyebrows. "Huh? How will you know if the bottle will not broke or not Juan?"_

_The young man named Juan smiles widely "Maria, I will know that if my wish become true~" he winked_

_The young woman named Maria frowned on her twin brother's nonsense answer "Oh Gosh…" she facepalmed "By the way… What did you wish?"_

_"I wish that….. We'll be together when we rule this country someday without those Westerners …." Juan said_

_Maria eyes widen. She was happy when her twin brother said that. Juan is kinda nonsense in answering questions but… His answer… His answer was heart-whelming. "Che! I don't want to be with you in ruling this country!" she closes her eyes as she humped at him_

_Juan jump in shock "E-Eh!?"_

_Maria opens her one eye "I mean is…" she smiles to him as she holds his hands "I want to be with you forever and ever…. Whatever happens, we're still together…" She smiles beautifully_

_Juan smiles and he spoke up "Maria…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Maria, Can you say my favorite word before i die?" _

_Maria nodded and she utter "O-Oh... It's already snack t-time.. T-Twin sister.."_

_Juan happily smiles and he whispers "Thank you.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Don't leave me alone..._

.

.

.

.

_Please.. Don't leave me alone in this cruel world_

.

.

.

.

.

_Juan..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_JUAN!_

* * *

"Maria-jiejie? Are you okay?" A young girl wearing a pink flowers on her head pats the Filipina's back

"E-Eh.. M-Me?" Maria confusedly said to her.

The young girl pouts "Yes it's you Maria-jiejie.. Something's wrong?"

"Nothing Mei.."

Maria holds her forehead and she remembers the time when her Twin brother died in front of her. She didn't notice that she's already crying. Her tears flowed on her caress cheek and she tries to stop it but she can't

"J-Jie-Jie! W-What's wrong!? D-Don't cry ne! I-It's your birthday so don't cry!" Mei tries to comfort her sister. She was very worried since she did not know why Maria suddenly cried.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Maria said as she trying to wipe her tears

"Oh gosh What's wrong Jie-Jie? Jie-Jie! Please don't cry please!" Mei bit her lower lip and she tries to hod her tears. She don't want that Maria was crying without any reasons.

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry that i didn't do anything to save you... Juan.."

"H-Huh?" Mei stares at Maria curiously. Juan? Who's that? "Maria-jiejie? Who's this 'Juan'?" she ask her

Suddenly, Maria stop crying. She looks at the curious Taiwanese about Juan. Her mind was loading so slow. She don't know what to say to Mei. Maria wipes her tears and she patted Mei's head "Let's go?"

"E-Eh? B-But you didn't-"

"Oh! We must lurk all around of Papa's Manor! I'm sure that there's so many exotic flowers around here!" Maria stand up "Maybe their already creating chaos again ahahahaha!" she laughs so hard.

"Let's go?" she said to the young girl

"Ah... Okay Maria-jiejie.." Mei smiled sadly to her _'Jie-Jie... You always hide your emotions by smiling and laughing...'_

* * *

While the two of them walk into the hallway, Mei still curious about the person named Juan. _'Who's that guy? Is that Juan guy who makes Maria-jiejie hurt her feelings? Hmm.. Maybe not.. I think that guy is Maria-jiejie's special someone.. I mean... A friend or something.."_

"Mei? Are you listening to me Mei?"

Mei shrieks out and she sweatdropped "Ahahaha! Sorry Jie-Jie! W-What are you saying again?"

A finely sculpted eye brow rose up. She sighs and she repeat it again "I said is, Do you know where are the others?"

"E-Ermm W-Well.. I-I dunno... Ahahaha!" Mei nervously laughs. She doesn't want to ruin the surprise party for Philippines. And of course, that surprise party planned by the other nations.

Maria chuckled softly. Mei blink twice and within a few moments, Mei joined her. "You know Mei, even though that we fight about the issues of the Taiwanese fisherman or any." she smiles widely "You're still here for me..."

Mei blink twice and she giggles "Nah.. It's just a small problem for me Jie-Jie.."

Maria closes her eyes "Yeah... That's a small problem.."

"Mariaaa!"

A certain Ukranian shouted. As Maria and Mei looks at the Ukrainian, readies to hug the Filipina.

"O-Oh dear! The Pumpkins are coming!" Mei said in terror

Maria was about to stop Katyusha, but it was too late. Katyusha hugs her "Mariaa~! How are you!?" Katyusha squeezes Maria so tight and Maria was already suffocating on Katyusha's breast. Because of that, the two of them fall on the ground.

"M-Ms. K-Katyusha.. I-I can't- Hnnggg-" Maria was trying to catch some air but she can't.

"M-Ms. Katyusha! Let my Jie-Jie go! She can't breath!" Mei squeaks as she tries to help Maria to push Katyusha away

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" Katyusha giggles a little as she release Maria from the death grip

"Hahaha! It's okay! And.." Maria looks at the young woman with platinum blonde hair who is staring at them. "Oh! Ms. Natalia! Hi!" Maria waves her hand at the Belarusian.

"Hello.." Natalia walks towards them. "Happy birthday Maria.."

Maria giggles a little "Teehee Thank you Ms. Natalia.."

Natalia was going to get something on her bag but Katyusha stops her "Не зараз моя дорогая .. Ви будете давати свій подарунок, коли починається партія" she said and Natalia nodded

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Maria asked the two sisters who are talking in their native language.

Katyusha shrieks out and she nervously shook her head "N-Nothing! N-Nothing really! R-Right Natalia my dear?" she titled her head to her sister. Natalia nodded

Maria sighs "O-oh i see then..."

"By the way.." Natalia looks at Mei "Lien wants to talk to you of 'something'."

Mei blink twice and she notice that Katyusha was winking at her. "Ohhh! I see!"

"Oh.. So i'm all alone right now eh?" Maria giggles a little

"Ah! No you're not! I'm sure that Lien will talk to Mei a little!" Katyusha intervened

"Nah.. Don't worry about me~ I'm just kidding!" Maria winked at Katyusha and that makes the Ukrainian to sighs in a relief

Mei giggles "Don't worry Jie-Jie! I'm sure that this'll be your happiest birthday EVER so you'll not be lonely anymore!" she beamed like an energetic five-year old

Upon hearing Mei's words, Maria's face sadden. She looks on the floor and she's saying to herself that _'I always wish that my birthday will be the happiest moment in my life but...' _Her hands tightened into pale balls over the fabric of her long skirt.

"M-Maria-jiejie?" Mei looks at the young Filipina who already looking down on the floor. Do i say something wrong with Jie-Jie? I just say that this day will be her happiest birthday ever..

"S-Something's wrong Maria?" Katyusha worriedly ask. She notice that the cheerful Filipina become sad. While Natalia, just looking at the Filipina in a normal face. I'm sure that she's also worried to Maria.

"J-Jie-Jie?" Mei tugs Maria's blouse and still Maria was staring on the floor.

"E-Excuse me for awhile.." Maria walks away from them. She ignores the worried calls of Mei and Katyusha. She wants to be alone. ALONE and calm herself. She wants to see her twin brother. She wants to be with him. She need her sweet and loyal twin brother.

* * *

**In the Conference room:**

The entire nation was pretty busy this time. They preparing the surprise party for Maria. Even if their working about the surprise party, they're still creating chaos as ever. Suddenly, the doors fly open and they saw Natalia, Katyusha and Mei who carrying some box of designs.

"Oh Finally! They're here!" Alfred cried out as he munch his delicious hamburger

"You git! Stop eating and help us here!" Arthur throws the tape to Alfred

The three female nations puts the boxes. "Here's more things that you can use!" Katyusha smiles to them

"Oh yes! Finally! Sealand can help everyone for the surprise party for Ms. Maria!" Peter grabs the designs on the box and he laughs "Yes! I can be a nation if i help everyone!"

"Hey Peter! Stop will yah! You're acting strange again!" Emily smack Peter with her big paint brush

"Don't be like that Emily, I'm sure that Peter is just happy because he can help everyone to make this surprise party become awesome~" A young girl with short black hair, with her bangs parted to the side and she was wearing a cute sailor uniform and on her head, she was wearing a white sun hat.

"B-But Ami-"

"Uwaah! You're so nice to me Ami-sempai!" Peter cried out as he hugs Ami so tight.

"W-Well, i-i'm trying to say is- H-Hey! Don't call me sempai!" Ami shouted

"But you're an ex-micronation and you became a nation so i'll call you sempai!" Peter hugs her again and Ami tries to escape on Peter's hug "E-Emily! Help me please?" she pleaded to Emily

Emily just sighs and she said "Oh okay..."

On the other hand, Mei was already talking to Lien. "Lien-jiejie, what will you tell to me about?"

"Oh nothing, i make sure that Maria has no companion today.." Lien winked at her

"E-Eh!? You're so mean Jie-Jie!" she piped "You know what Jie-Jie, Maria-jiejie is acting so strange because of this Juan guy!" she said it aloud and that makes Lien and the other Asian gasped. Because of Mei's loud mouth, all eyes falls to hers.

"What did you say?" Kirana popped out on Lien's back "Can you repeat this _Guy's _name huh Mei?" she focus her eyes on Mei

Guilt swept over the young country and she turned her head away. She began to regret on what she said about Maria. Why are they acting like that? When i mention this _Guy's _name, Lien-jiejie, Kirana-jiejie and the other southeast asian nations where looking at me in a furious look. "I-It's nothing really!" she shook her head nervously

"Ehhh? Who's this Juan dude huh?" Alfred ask Mei

"U-uhh.. I don't know him either..." Mei nervously said

"Juan Felipe Carriedo Dela Cruz.." everyone looks at the Spaniard who seriously looking at the two Asians "That's his full name.." he closes his eyes

"H-Hey tomato bastard, how did you know about that f*cking guy?" Lovino asked

"He's Antonio's son..." Lien announced as she leans on the table

"E-Eh? Antonio's son!?" Elizabeta closes her mouth in shock

"And... Juan is Maria's twin brother..." Kirana sadly said to them.

"And of course! Antonio kills Juan and he thought that he was captured Maria but he's not. It's Juan! It's Juan who wearing Maria's clothes.." Azim scoffed

"WHAT!?" They said in unison except Antonio and the Southeast Asian nations

* * *

On the other hand, Maria was on the garden while making a flower crown. Her eyes narrowed as she bit her lower lip. _"Juan..." _A tear rolled down on Maria's cheeks "Juan... Please... Come back... Come back.."

* * *

_**Kirana (Indonesia)**_

_**Peter (Sealand)**_

_**Azim (Malaysia)**_

_**Emily (Wy)**_

_**Ami (East Timor)**_

* * *

_**Fuiiiy! Chapter 1 is already done! Don't worry! I'll finish the chapter 2 ;)**_

_**Please review and sorry for mein wrong grammars and such :)**_

**_-BlueFairyAlice :3_**


End file.
